As lovers Go
by Tag216
Summary: A one-shot song fic about Tag and Spot's lost love.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song _As Lovers Go_ by Dashboard Confessional. I don't own anything Newsies or related to Newsies. I only own Tag!

This fic is just a one-shot and it's about lil Taggie and Spot! No, this isn't the couple I would have chosen for a regular love story, but this isn't really that regular. If you know the song then you'll get it. If you don't, just read on.

I thought this song would be a perfect one-shot fic for y'all to dip in chocolate and enjoy! So…*slides over bowl full of chocolate* dip it in and enjoy!

*-*-*-*-*

__

She said, "I've gotta be honest.   
You're wasting time if you're fishing round here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,   
'Cause I'm not fooling.  
This feeling is real."

Tag and Spot were walking home in the cool, dark September night. They had been "dating" for just a few weeks now, and had gotten back from a really bad date at the bar place. Spot had spent the whole time gambling and talking with his friends, while Tag sat at the table…alone…and watching. She wasn't really feeling the relationship and was going to break it off the next day. Spot, however, was incredibly infatuated with Tag. Everything about her intrigued him. The way she laughed, the way she walked, the way she slowly clicked her teeth while staring off into space. Her eyes were the most beautiful color of brown; not too dark but not too light. He loved the two small chicken pox scars down below the middle of her eyes. Just all those little things, you know? 

He walked her to the door of the Manhattan LH and turned to her.

"Tag…can I tell you something?" He stood straight as a Popsicle stick, not moving his hands or anything. Tag, though, was fidgeting with her necklace and playing with her hair.

"Umm…sure." She replied nervously. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say. _She thought.  


"I've had da best time of my life whenevah I'm wid you. And I was wondering, will ya be my goil long-toim?"

"Spot, I don't think you really mean that. Have you ever considered that maybe you're wasting your time with me?" Tag shifted her weight and looked into Spot's eyes. Spot looked back with utter confusion.

"No…nevah. I know dis feelin' is real, Tag."

__

And she said, "You've gotta be crazy.   
What do you take me for, some kind of easy mark?  
You got wits, you got looks, you got passion,  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong, all wrong,  
But you've got me."   


"Spot, you have to be crazy. I know how many girls you have in a month and I know I'm just one of them. Please, just go back to Brooklyn and find some other girl to be with." She started to turn around to walk in the door but Spot stopped her. "Ok, look, you're hot, you're funny and you've got a lot of fervor and passion, but I think that you've got me mistaken. You've got your feelings mistaken."

  
_I'll be true   
I'll be useful  
I'll be cavalier  
I'll be yours, my dear  
And I'll belong to you if you just let me through_  


Spot looked at Tag, his blue eyes piercing. Why was she saying stuff like this? He loved her…and now she was breaking his heart? He couldn't let that happen.

"Tag, I'll do anything." Wow, that was so not like him. "I'll be polite, I'll help you with stuff, I'll be yours forever. Just let me in your life…please." He was almost down on his knees at this point, begging for mercy. Tag couldn't believe this. Spot was the almighty, fearless leader of Brooklyn, and here he was, down on the ground in front of her, imploring for her love. She hesitated, not knowing what to say.

  
_This is easy as lovers go   
So don't complicate it by  
hesitating   
This is wonderful as loving goes  
This is tailor made  
What's the sense of waiting?  
_

"Tag…say something." Spot looked at her with pleading eyes. "It's complicated enough…don't hesitate and screw it up even more. … Tag, come on!" 

"This relationship has been fake all along. It's been you having all the fun while I sit around and watch. We only get affectionate around the guys. We never have serious, deep talks. We're just not right for each other, Spot. I had fun trying it out with you…but I just can't anymore."

  
_I said, "I've gotta be honest.  
I've been waiting for you all my life.  
For so long I thought I wasn't gonna settle down,   
But just seeing you makes me think twice._  


"Tag, don't say dat. I'll be honest, ok? I know dat I'm a 'more-than-one-woman' kind of guy. I'm not afraid to admit dis. But you…ya making me not want to be dat anymoah Ya making me want to be with ya, and YOU only." Tag sat down on the stoop and Spot sat next to her.

__

The feel of you here makes me sane.   
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my sight."  
You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion,   
But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
You've got me   


"When I see ya and when I feel your presence, I'm comfortable. I don't think of anyding but you…and us."

"There is no 'us'!" Tag responded. "I'm not free with you Spot. I need to leave."

"But I'm afraid that I'll go crazy without you here wid me! Please…just gimme a chance heah, Tag." Spot put his hand on hers, but she jerked it away. 

"I don't think I can give you a chance. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You're good-looking, you're smart and funny and you've got so much love to give…I just don't want to receive it." Tag stood up once again and walked into the LH, leaving Spot all by his lonesome.

  
_I'll be true  
I'll be useful  
I'll be cavalier  
I'll be yours, my dear  
And I'll belong to you if you just let me through _

He stayed there long after Tag had gone inside. He knew he could love her as much as she wanted to be loved. He would be honest and helpful and gentlemanly. He just couldn't understand._  
_  
_This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.   
This is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor made  
What's the sense of waiting?_  


Spot thought about the last few weeks, and what happened during his relationship with Tag. He thought and thought until he could think no more. Nothing came to mind. She was right…it was pretty much a fake. How could he have let that happen? He thought he had loved her so much, yet he did nothing to show her. Suddenly, a bright red-haired girl walked past he knew by the name of Poker. He had heard she had a bit of a crush on him…and she WAS cute. He stood up and jogged to the lovely girl. _What's the use in waiting for someone who won't come around, eh?_

*-*-*-*-*

That's my one-shot!! Did ya like? Was it even better dipped in chocolate?! I think everything's better dipped in chocolate! Ok, well…please review!!!! I'll love ya forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

SPECS: There she goes again…*gets out duct tape*

PETER: How many times have we had to do this? *gets out rope*

Guys…you know you don't have to tie me up and tape my mouth shut right…?

SPECS AND PETER: *look at each other* We don't? What do we do?

*points to plugged in cord*

SPECS: Ooooh! I see! Hey, Peter, wanna do the honors?

PETER: I would love to! *Peter unplugs Tag*

And ever and ever and ever…and…ever…and…

PETER: Well, since Tag's "not here" to finish this up, I guess we will!

SPECS: There's really not much else to say though…*thinks* Nope, I got nothing! Bye then!


End file.
